


Skeletal Affairs

by SquibblesMcGoo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, Enjoy I guess?!, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Frisk never fell, Generic "you fell instead of Frisk" story, Hair Pulling, Kind of AU, Mind Games, Oral Sex, Possessive Sans, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is sarcastic beyond all measure, Reader's name is just "Reader", Self-made monster anatomy, Self-made monster lore, Sexual Tension, Things will be getting hot, Vaginal Sex, cursing, reader has vagina, reader is female, self-made skeleton anatomy, so I did a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquibblesMcGoo/pseuds/SquibblesMcGoo
Summary: You fell. Stupid Jordan and his stupid dare.And the next thing you knew, everyone was trying to kill you, a possessive skeleton was following you around and a talking flower was telling you secrets. Who could you trust? Was everyone really just after your soul? And what exactly is the theory of resets?What a weird ass place.





	1. F-F-F-Falling.

**Author's Note:**

> We'll see where this goes.

You grumbled to yourself so loud you scared away a flock of birds happily nesting in a tree next to you. You gave the birds a hard glare and picked up your pace.

So, camping at the root of Mt. Ebott had been a bright idea. Not. Telling ghost stories about said mountain at night had also been a bright idea. Also, not. The ghost stories had freaked Michael out, and he had retired to his tent to hug the plush toy he had desperately tried to deny bringing along when Jordan had asked him about it. You had seen it poke out from his sleeping bag when you went to ask him to come fetch some water with you. You had politely pretended you hadn’t seen it.

Left alone with your little sibling Frisk, who had begged for you to take them along because they had never camped before, and your loudest and most obnoxious friend Jordan, you had started telling each other all the rumours this mystified mountain held.

“I heard,” you had started, “that this mountain was moved here millenniums ago to cover up-”

“Cover up what?” Jordan had interrupted keenly and leaned over the fireplace.

“Your great-great-great-grandmother’s hideous face,” you had replied in annoyance and rolled your eyes. Jordan never ceased to stop talking over people. Staring into the crackling fire, you had tried to recall what you’d heard in primary school.

“I don’t remember. Something big like a lost city,” you had finally shrugged. Frisk had hidden their face in the oversized sleeves of the hoodie they had stolen from your bag.

“That’s…. Anti-climactic, that you don’t know,” Jordan had huffed. “I heard people who climb that mountain never come back.”

You had felt Frisk draw a bit closer to you when hearing that. You had given Jordan a small “you-are-an-adult-stop-scaring-the-kids” -kind of look, but he had pretended not to see it.

“That’s just an urban legend,” you had challenged.

“Oh yeah? Prove it,” Jordan had countered with the shittiest grin.

Unfortunately for you, you were a daredevil, and Jordan was blatantly aware of that.

So here you were, climbing a mountain just because you wanted to prove someone wrong. But then again, there was nothing you liked more than proving people wrong, so maybe this wasn’t all bad. Though, you certainly hoped you had picked better shoes for this, as you stepped into a puddle of water and felt it absorb through your tennis shoes and socks all the way to your already cold feet.

Sun was already peeking over the horizon when you finally set your aching feet on the top of the mountain. You reached for your phone and took a very pissed off selfie as proof. With no hope of having any sort of reception here, you made a mental note to shove the picture in Jordan’s face as soon as you got down from here.

You looked around, taking in the fresh morning air, and wondered what to do next. You had climbed the damn mountain, were you just going to climb back down right away?

Your eyes landed on something then. Something glowing and reflecting the sunlight. Getting closer, you leaned over what looked like a pond. Only, made of something… Gooey and very un-pondlike. You couldn’t contain your curiosity and reached a hand to touch the liquid calmly twirling in the pond. Only, it felt like nothing.

You huffed and took out your phone to take another picture, this time of your hand in the liquid, and turned to walk off, your eyes searching for any information telling you what the hell it was you were witnessing.

Just then, your trademarked clumsiness took control of your body and made you lose your balance. Back first, you fell right into the pool and anticipated a very painful landing to the bottom of… whatever the hell this was.

But it didn’t come. You fell, and fell, and fell. For what seemed like several minutes, you kept descending to the darkness, seeing the daylight of the world above grow more and more distant. You were never that good at physics but even you knew a fall this long would kill you in an instant.

You closed your eyes and made amends with the fact you were going to die at 19 years old, as a girl who never accomplished anything worthwhile because you were much too occupied with browsing through memes and partaking in heated Internet arguments. You also attempted to pray. You know, just in case there was a God. Hopefully this God wasn’t very good at spotting bluffers because you were totally one.

Then finally, your back hit something, and for a split second you thought this was it. You felt pain. You remained still, your eyes closed, and it took you a solid ten seconds to realize you weren’t dead. And that the pain was because you had bitten your tongue upon impact.

You had landed on something soft and upon opening your eyes you saw it was a bed of flowers. It looked almost as if someone had planted it there to catch you. You slowly got back on your feet and checked over your body. No broken bones, not even a strain, you remarked in awe. You could walk just fine.

Looking up, you saw the daylight above, looming over you, and sighed. The walls were smooth and there was no chance in hell you would be able to climb back up. You checked your phone and surely enough there was no connection.

You started walking then, figuring there might be a way out of this dark place, and when you saw a door not too far off, you approached it cautiously. Something lived down here? Furthermore, something civilized enough to make doors?

You opened the door, hearing it open without a sound. So, someone was frequently maintaining this door, oiling its hinges. Creepy. You were met with nothing but darkness save for a spotlight looming ahead. And in that spotlight… A flower?

You walked towards it curiously, but when you noticed it wasn’t any flower, but a freaking flower with a face on it, you stopped and blinked. You touched your head. Did you get a concussion?

“Hi there! I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower! You’re new to the underground, arentcha?” the flower opened conversation casually, and you just stared.

“Yeah sorry,” you finally replied after the flower gave you an impatient look. “I don’t know how things work around here but where I come from flowers, in general, don’t speak.”

“Golly! You must be so confused!” the flower replied cheerfully and winked. You drew up an eyebrow.

“You think?” you asked, unimpressed. “You’re a real observant guy aren’t you?”

At your remark, you saw something change slightly in the flower’s pleasant demeanour, and you frowned. But before you could give a name to the new expression, the flower was back to normal.

“Listen, Flowey,” you sighed. “I need to get back to the surface. Like, fast. Can you help me?”

“Sure can!” Flowey announced proudly. “You just need to increase your Love!”

“Love?” you ask skeptically. You were never a very lovey-dovey kind of person. In fact, you were usually regarded to as a cold bastard with a resting bitch face and a heart of stone.

“Yes! In here, Love is shared though these little friendliness pellets!” Flowey waved his head and something resembling flower seeds shot out of his eyes, floating in the air. You looked at the “friendliness pellets” and scratched your head in confusion.

“Listen, buddy, whatever cult you belong to I want none of it. So I’ll just be on my way,” you declined politely and attempted to move around the flower.

You managed to walk two steps away from Flowey before you felt something hit you. Your heart jolted painfully and you fell to the ground with a small grunt.

“So you know what’s going on, huh?” Flowey asked. You turned around and saw him watching you. Only, his cheerful self was gone and he was wearing a sadistic smirk, revealing his sharp teeth. His eyes were wide and settled on you, full of intent to kill.

“You catch on fast. In this world, it’s KILL or BE KILLED,” Flowey announced.

You survived a several-thousand foot fall to this place but were going to get killed by a freaking flower? Talk about bad luck.

You struggled but it was futile. You had no energy left in your body and your heart felt like it was going to explode. Flowey created more of his “friendliness pellets” and you saw them circle around you, floating threateningly.

You clenched your eyes shut and waited for the blast that would kill you.

Then, suddenly, you felt a whoosh of warmth, settling over you like a warm blanket and melting into your body, making you able to move again. You opened your eyes and blinked. Flowey was nowhere to be seen. Instead, something else was standing in front of you. Something that was looking at you with endless compassion.

“What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth,” the creature said sympathetically. You slowly sat up and got back on your feet.

“Uhm…” you started, still completely unable to react to any of this properly.

“Oh, do not be afraid, little one. I’m Toriel. The carekeeper of the ruins,” the creature told you gently. You watched her, not at all sure you could trust anything down here. After all, you had just encountered a murderous flower of all things.

She was quite a lot taller than you, wearing a robe. She looked humanoid with characteristics that reminded you of a cow. Or maybe a goat. Her horns were large and awe-inspiring. You noticed you had been gaping like a freaking fish on dry land for a while now, and cleared your throat.

“Right. Thanks, Toriel. Do you know how I can get back to the surface?” you asked awkwardly. Her expression changed for a moment. She looked sad, but soon it was overcome with determination.

“Come, my child. I’ll guide you out of this place and to my home. We can discuss there,” she said quietly. You thought it over for a while. There was no guarantee the murderous flower wouldn’t come back, and for now it seemed like it would be wise to place the tiniest bit of trust on Toriel. So you followed her.

What a shitty day.


	2. Deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration struck again. Thank you for reading this garbage.

You stared at the dummy in front of you, deadpan. Next to you, Toriel was watching you with urging compassion in her eyes.

“Uh… Hi?” you tried, feeling incredibly stupid. The dummy just stared at you back dully. Even here, dummies didn’t talk. Figures.

Toriel clapped her hands together happily.

“Excellent, my child,” she encouraged.

Did you have to do this? Practice not fighting a dummy you had no idea how to fight in the first place? Well, it made Toriel happy, at least.

A few confusing puzzle rooms later, you approached a house together with Toriel. It looked warm and cozy enough and once you stepped in, the confusion and darkness of the catacombs instantly washed away. It felt… Like a home. Maybe it was because you had never spent a long time in the same place, moving from one city to another with your father throughout your whole childhood.

But this place felt safe. And somehow nostalgic.

“I’m sorry I don’t have much to offer,” Toriel apologized as she gently ushered you inside. “I considered getting ingredients for a butterscotch-cinnamon pie, but I had a strong feeling you would wander out on your own and get in trouble if I left you alone for a second.”

“Well, getting in trouble is my specialty,” you admitted. If it wasn’t, you wouldn’t be here in the first place.

Toriel chuckled heartily, and you noted she sounded considerably younger when she laughed. Her laugh was short but girlish, almost like a giggle.

“Would you like some tea?” she asked as you walked to her living room. She raised her hands and something warm swished past your ears, and the next thing you knew was that the fireplace was lit. You nodded hesitantly and she hurried off to the kitchen.

You sat down in front of the fireplace next to a big and fuzzy armchair. A few minutes went past with you staring into the fire, deep in thought. When Toriel came back with a huge mug filled to the brink with a steaming liquid you assumed was tea, you nodded in thanks. She sat down on the armchair and a moment of pleasant silence passed you. You sipped on the tea and stared at the flames. It seemed, in here even fire behaved a little differently. You could swear you saw the flames dancing in unison, almost as if they were aware someone was watching.

“I imagine you must have some questions,” Toried finally started the conversation.

You did. You had a fuckton of questions ranging from “where the hell am I” to “what kind of tea is this because it is delicious”.

“The flower said something about Underground,” you started. “That’s what this place is called?”

Toriel nodded, her motherly smile never fading.

“What did you do to the fireplace?” you asked next.

“I used magic,” she explained. “Monsters, unlike humans, are mostly made of magic.” She held out her hand in front of you and something that looked a lot like a fire ball emerged from her fluffy paw, fluttering in front of you. It looked very different from Flowey’s friendliness pellets.

“Monsters?” you asked and raised an eyebrow. That’s what they referred to themselves as? That was a little… Self-derogatory.

“You’ve never heard of monsters?” she asked you, now sounding a bit surprised. “What about the war? Humans defeated us and sealed us here.”

You stared at her, dumbfound.

“So you’ve… Forgotten,” she murmured and shook her head, a small smile now gracing her face.

“I was always terrible at history?” you offered your weak consolation.

“It must have been a long time, then. If humans no longer remember it. It’s a bit hard to keep track of time here.”

Right. No sunshine or moonshine, just rough estimates of when it was night or day.

“But you monsters remember us?” you asked.

“We do.” Toriel suddenly looked sad. She stared at her paws on her lap and sighed, closing her eyes.

“So, you’re people who were locked here after a war. Why?” you pried carefully.

“They were afraid of us.”

“Why?”

“My child,” Toriel turned to you, smiling. “Humans have always been afraid of things different from them. It’s in your genes.”

Welp. You couldn’t really argue with that. Not after there had just been a protest at your college campus because they had hired a Hispanic principal. If people were already so afraid of their own species, you could only imagine what it was like when confronted with a completely different life form.

“Have humans come here before?”

Toriel shifted her eyes, looking almost pained. “Yes.”

“Where are they?”

“They left the ruins and I never saw them again.”

So they either made it back to the surface or died trying. Charming.

“Okay. Listen, lady. I need to get back to the surface. I have school on Monday and Ms. Martin is going to kick me out of my cognitive neuroscience course if I have one more absence.”

“I’m not going to stop you,” Toriel answered. “You’re not a child.”

“Right. Thanks.” You had an eerie feeling that had you been ten years younger, she wouldn’t have accepted this so easily.

“You need to walk through the underground until you reach the capital. There, you’ll find the barrier. A human soul can pass through.”

You gulped down the last of your tea and hugged your knees.

“How dangerous is it out there?” you found yourself asking. As fearless as you liked to appear on the outside, you still preferred not to die. If possible.

“Monsters are really not that complex,” Toriel tried to assure you. “They answer wrath with wrath, kindness with kindness and mercy with mercy.”

You nodded. That sounded simple enough. But if it were so, why was Toriel looking so grim?

“I’ll walk you to the exit,” Toriel said quietly and got back on her feet. You followed suit. She looked over you and smiled fondly.

“Even for a human, you’re kind of tiny. It would take a really mean monster to want to hurt a cute girl like you.”

You rolled your eyes. You heard that a lot. Even Frisk was starting to reach up to your impressive height of four feet and nine inches.

“I’ve got a lot of mean spirit to make up for that,” you countered with a huff.

“I can tell. I think you’ll do just fine.” Toriel reached for her pocket and took out a small device. It looked like a walkie-talkie, only smaller. She handed it to you.

“It’s a cell phone,” she explained.

“A cell phone?” you asked suspiciously. Why did they have cell phones down here if this place had been sealed off for centuries, maybe even millenniums? Or had someone over here made the same invention as humans had and just happened to give it the exact same name as well? That sounded a bit too convenient.

“Yes. You can call people with that.”

“Okay? It’s not like I have an abundance of friends in here.” You pressed a few of the buttons. It looked ancient and only had the function to call.

Toriel gave you a mysterious smile.

“I have a feeling.”

“Of what?” you asked but she was already out of the living room. You followed her cautiously as she took you downstairs and suddenly the warmth of the house was gone. You saw a long and very uninviting corridor. It was so dark you lost sight of Toriel immediately. You walked in the darkness and you were quietly thinking to yourself that if you were a bloodthirsty goat lady, this would be the place where you killed all your innocent human victims.

Then again, there was the fact that you were a human with no magical powers whereas she apparently wielded a lot of them. She could have killed you anytime but decided not to.

“I had a room and a soft bed reserved for you,” Toriel sighed wistfully. “I guess I’ll have to wait for the next human then.”

You wondered what it was with Toriel and her urge to act as a foster mother to the humans that fell down here. But your urge to get the hell out of this place and back to the surface overrode your curiosity for now. You didn't want to delay this with unnecessary questions.

You heard Toriel stop in front of you and light up a couple of her super cute magic fire balls (that’s what you were going to call them anyway). You saw a door in front of you.

“Are you sure you want to leave?” Toriel asked. You had seen it coming.

“I’m a real asshole. You’d kick me out eventually anyway,” you hummed. Toriel chuckled, though this time without the girlish joy you had heard earlier. She was merely acknowledging the fact you were trying to make her feel better. And sucking hard at it.

“Take care, my child.”

You gave Toriel a hug. It was one of your I-don’t-usually-hug-people-and-God-this-is-just-awkward -hugs. And then you walked out of the door.

Toriel watched you go. She took a deep breath.

“You promised,” she whispered into the quiet forest, watching your back grow more and more distant, and closed the door.

 

You felt the lack of Toriel’s presence instantly. The forest was eerie and the snow was crunching under your feet as you made your way along the small path leading from the ruin doors to God knows where.

So you just needed to walk through to the capital undetected and sneak through the barrier. It sounded easy enough. But why had Toriel looked so sad? Was everyone here hungry for human blood like Flowey?

Suddenly, you heard a snapping sound. You felt a rush of adrenaline take over you and it made you turn around swiftly. You looked around with wide eyes but saw nothing. Your breathing was getting quicker as you turned back and hastened your pace. Only pride was preventing you from running back to Toriel with your tail between your legs.

You were half-running, hearing something walk behind you but each time you turned to look, you saw no one.

You reached what looked like a gate. A rickety gate with enough space between the bars to have you easily walk through. Either this gate was made to keep out something giant or the person who made it just wasn’t a very good carpenter.

But you had more important things on your mind, you remembered. Priorities, Reader, you scolded yourself. You could hear the something behind you, creeping closer and closer, and you closed your eyes in terror.

It was fight or flight time. You clenched your fists into tight balls and took a deep breath. The person behind you stopped and you could feel a cold breath against the nape of your neck.

“Human,” a low voice talked to you. You shuddered the tiniest bit and readied yourself. Monster or not, magic or not, in your books there was only one good way to get rid of a creep. And that was to beat the living hell out of them.

“Don’t you know how to greet a new pal?” the ominous voice continued. “Turn around and shake my-”

That was as far as he got before you turned around with the single goal of slamming your elbow into this person’s face and making a break for it.

It was all a blur; you saw something white and eyes that looked more amused than anything. Long, thin fingers grabbed your wrist with lightning fast reflexes before you could get anywhere near making contact with his face.

“-hand,” he finished calmly, watching you with unreadable eyes. You watched over him in awe, eyes wide and your breathing completely irregular.

This was a skeleton. He was taller than you, the top of your head barely reached his nose. Well, where his nose would’ve been if he hadn’t been a freaking skeleton. You watched over his clothes in all their glory. A light blue jacket with a furry hood, basketball shorts and… Slippers? You took a look, head to toe, and tried to determine how to react to this.

You tried to pry your wrist away from his bony fingers but he had an iron grip on you. He was strong, you realized, and would probably be able to wipe you out even without using magic. You looked over his face carefully. Was he going to kill you for trying to smash his nose? Well, again, if he'd had one.

“Welp. I guess you saw my prank coming,” the skeleton said and showed you his other hand. He was holding a whoopee cushion. What was he, a third grader?

He looked over you and realized you weren’t ready for speaking anytime soon, so he decided to continue his monologue.

“You’re a human, right? That’s hilarious,” he said and let go of you. You took a cautious step back and reached your other hand to rub your wrist. It was sore and would probably bruise.

“Yeah. As you can see, I’m dying with laughter,” you replied dryly.

“I’m Sans. Sans the Skeleton,” the confusing skeleton introduced himself.

“Reader,” you replied, still wary. “You’re not gonna beat me up for trying to hit you?”

“I could.” Something flashed in Sans’ eyes. Something dangerous that shot a chill down your spine. “But nah. Too much work.”

“Is that so?” But you relaxed just a little. It was reasoning too ridiculous not to be true.

“I’m actually supposed to be on lookout for humans right now. But I don’t really care about capturing anybody.”

“Right.“ You wondered where this conversation was heading.

“My brother on the other hand, he’s a human-hunting fanatic.”

“Is this supposed to calm me down?” you asked with a frown. “Because it’s not.”

“Relax, he’s not dangerous,” Sans chuckled. “Come on, I’ll show you.” He grabbed your shoulder and walked you right through the gate. You walked for a while longer. Meanwhile, you wondered if it was worth a shot to try making a run for it. But something told you it would be wise not to piss Sans off.

You arrived on a small field. A small work station was planted in the middle of the snow. You peeked inside just to see a complete and utter mess. Candy wrappers, socks, books, all scattered on the floor.

“My brother will probably be here soon. You could try to hide behind that lamp but you know, I don’t think it’s going to work.”

You looked at the lamp Sans was gesturing towards. You were far too resigned to your fate to even question why such a thing was placed in the middle of the snow. It wasn’t even plugged in. But Sans was right, it was a tad too small and narrow to hide you.

You looked around. You wondered how an underground place like this could still be so bright. Maybe it was the snow, maybe it was the (what you assumed to be) magic clouds and sun rays you saw above you, close to the cave ceiling. It was almost beautiful.

“You look like you could use a good nap,” Sans remarked casually. You sighed and hopped to sit on top of the counter of the work station. It probably wasn’t the most sanitary place to sit but it beat getting your ass wet from the snow.

“Well, I climbed a mountain, fell into a strange underground place filled with weird creatures, got almost murdered by a flower, drank tea with a goat and now I’m sitting in the middle of nowhere with a skeleton, waiting for his brother who wants to capture me. You could call that a rough day.”

“Nah, I’ve had worse. Yesterday, I fell asleep at work and didn't wake up until my shift was over. Which means I missed my lunch break. Now that was rough.”

It wasn’t even a good joke, but it still brought a small smile on your face. You could use a joke after a shitty day like this.

“A smile suits you better than a frown,” Sans noted out loud. Your smile was immediately gone and replaced with a glare.

You reached a hand to comb through your hair. You tended to have a messy hair that was effectively all over the place. You faintly recalled how your father used to ruffle your hair fondly and call you a little forest fairy. You missed those times.

Sans was watching you quietly, with an almost thoughtful look on his face. You glanced at him and noticed that you truly had no idea how to read this skeleton. It intimidated and intrigued you simultaneously.

“Are you sure your brother is not going to capture me?” you asked, more curious than worried, harmlessly swinging your legs.

“Don’t worry. He’s strong but too nice for his own good. Just go along with it, it’ll make him really happy.”

Right. Because that’s what was most important. Making a random skeleton’s brother happy.

“Okay, but after this you’ll tell me the way to the barrier,” you bargained.

Sans grinned, his smile bordering on predatory.

“Deal.”

You wondered if you had just made a deal with the devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrist grabbing kink intensifies.


	3. Hooded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah here's another chapter I guess. I was bored I guess. Enjoy I guess. And still grateful you're reading this I guess.

You were cold. It was still early autumn on the surface and you were dressed accordingly. It had been several hours and Sans’ brother still hadn’t showed up.

You could see your breath. You shivered and pulled your thin jacket more tightly around yourself. You watched Sans, who was standing still, waiting patiently. You saw the small puffs of air leave his mouth and frowned.

“You’re a skeleton, right?” you asked.

Sans turned to look at you and then brought his hand in front of his face, inspecting it.

“Yep. Still am,” he confirmed.

“So how do you breathe exactly? If you don’t have lungs?” you inquired. You didn’t understand how skeleton anatomy worked in this world.

“Through my bones,” Sans shrugged as if it was obvious.

“Do you bleed?”

“Not currently. But if you cut me deep enough, I will.”

“But how?”

Sans looked at you and slowly walked to where you were sitting on the counter. He climbed to sit next to you and simply held out his hand in front of you.

“Let me lend you a hand,” he winked. You chuckled.

You slowly reached to touch his hand and surely enough, it was warm. You could feel oxygen flow underneath in rhythm with Sans’ breathing.

“The veins are in the center of the bone, you probably can’t feel them,” Sans said. You nodded, watching the other’s hand in awe. You knew a bunch of biology students from your university who would’ve just loved to seal Sans up in a laboratory and poke him with different sorts of needles.

But it did make sense. Different species, different anatomy.

Sans pulled his hand back and took off his jacket.

“Hey. Here,” he offered and held it out in front of you. “I don’t like watching cold humans.”

“Are you sure?” you asked carefully.

“Don’t worry. I’m hot stuff so I never get cold.” He winked and you gratefully took his word for it.

Sans’ jacket was surprisingly warm and you pulled the over-sized hood over your head. It hid your faint blush perfectly. It wasn’t often guys took off their clothes to keep you warm. The jacket smelled of cold air and faintly of something else you imagined was Sans’ body odor. It was an earthy, slightly musky scent. Not at all unpleasant, you noted.

“What’s it like? Living underground?” you asked quietly. Your guard still wasn’t down but you were starting to feel less like you were in immediate danger.

“Meh. It’s life,” Sans shrugged. “Sometimes you just gotta settle for what’s given to you.”

You made a soft noise. You couldn’t argue with that. You stared into your lap, the fur on the hood cutting your line of vision slightly.

“NYEH HEH HEH!”

The sound startled you. You were kind of enjoying your little moment here with Sans.

“It’s Papyrus,” Sans grinned. He jumped down from the counter and looked at you.

“Hey, I got an idea,” he suddenly announced. He pulled the hood over your head more and tugged at the strings to tighten it, hiding your face completely.

“Huh?” you barely had the time to squeak.

“I’ll call you later, Undyne! I need to collect the daily report from my brother.” You heard the voice get closer and closer. It was a pitch higher than Sans’. You curled up a bit, waiting for Sans to introduce you and tell his brother you were not to be captured.

“Sans! Where’s your report?” Papyrus asked enthusiastically and nudged your shoulder. You froze in place. You were too afraid to take your hood off. He was mistaking you for his brother?

“Sans? Did you re-calibrate your puzzles? It’s been eight days!” Papyrus nagged impatiently and you felt a bony finger poke you.

“You’re…. Surprisingly soft and human-like today,” he continued and you saw a skeleton hand reaching for your hood. Every muscle in your body tensed. Was Sans just going to let this happen?

“Yo, brother,” you finally heard Sans’ voice. “I got a surprise for ya.”

"Sans! If you're there, then who's here?" Papyrus asked, sounding puzzled.

"I'll show you, just stand over here." You heard Sans walk Papyrus further away from you, putting a good few feet between you two. You released a breath you realized you had been holding.

Then, Sans walked back to you and your hood was yanked down, revealing your face. You stared at the new skeleton in front of you. He was a lot taller than Sans, you doubted the top of your head would even reach his chest. He was wearing an excited smile and he was dressed in something you would label as a very sub-par superhero costume.

“Sans! Oh my GOD!” Papyrus shrieked and covered his mouth with his hands. “Is that… Is that a human?!”

“Let’s see…” Sans grabbed your chin to check over your face. You bravely held eye contact with him. You held still but the message was clear in your eyes. You trusted him with this and for fuck’s sake if he got you killed you were going to come back and haunt him every single night.

Sans smirked.

“Yep. Looks like a human to me,” he confirmed and turned back to Papyrus.

“Oh. My. God! This is it! I’ll finally be recognized! Undyne will finally let me join her ranks! A statue will be erected in my honor!” Papyrus could hardly contain his excitement; he was almost jittering. He took a keep breath, trying very hard to keep his cool, and faced you proudly.

“Fear not, human! I, the great Papyrus, will provide you with first class puzzles! Puzzles with such beautiful texture and delicate complexity your soul will jump right out of your body into my waiting, tending arms when you see them!”

"Uh-huh..?" you tried to conform. It made Papyrus even more excited.

“I MUST go re-calibrate! Sans, I entrust you with the task of making sure this human is safely guided to be captured by me!”

Why didn’t he just… You know, strike you down and capture you here and now?

Papyrus leaped away and you watched his back. He was wearing a cape. The sight of it made your mood improve just a little.

“Well he was… A charming fella,” you said after awkwardly clearing your throat.

“He’s really cool,” Sans agreed with a serious nod.

You thought to yourself that ‘cool’ wasn’t the word you’d personally use to describe Papyrus, but you decided not to start a quarrel about it.

“So, are you going to escort me to be captured, then?” you asked, finally allowing annoyance to take over you as Papyrus was long gone. You hadn't appreciated the stunt Sans had pulled just now, just leaving you alone with Papyrus while you had no idea what was going on.

“Is that what you want?” Sans winked.

“To be captured and probably face a very painful and torturous death? Count me the fuck in,” you said, unimpressed. Of course you didn’t want to be captured. Sans’ smirk never faltered.

“I wonder. I haven’t killed a human in a long time.”

You couldn't tell if he was joking. You still couldn’t read him and it frustrated you. Had he played you for a fool? Was your life just a game for him? Some sick entertainment? You were getting pissed. Adrenaline was pumping through your veins, making you forget all about the fact that Sans was stronger than you, faster than you and had magic powers you yourself lacked. All you knew was that you were angry. And when you were angry, you were vocal and aggressive and didn’t care whose toes you stepped on.

“If you’re going to screw me over or you’re just playing with your meal before eating it then fuck that. I’m out of here.” You got down from the counter and took off the jacket. You threw it angrily at Sans. He caught it easily. His face was now completely unreadable. The smirk was gone.

“Thanks for lending me your jacket,” you spat out and started marching away. You’d find a way to the capital yourself, with no skeletons and no puzzles.

“Human,” Sans called after you. His voice was serious and stripped of all amusement.

“Stop calling me ‘human’, my name is Reader!” you called over your shoulder and walked faster.

“I’ll give you five seconds to stop walking away from me.” Sans’ voice was now low and dangerous. You shuddered and stopped.

Suddenly, without making a noise, Sans was behind you. You spun around in surprise. How did he do that?

“I don’t want to hurt you but I will if I have to.” Sans was wearing his jacket again. He stood a couple of feet away from you, watching with a serious expression.

“Do you care that much about your brother being happy and capturing me?”

But something told you that wasn’t it. There was something much, much deeper going on. You gulped. Your confidence was gone.

“Sans… Did something happen with the other humans?” you inquired carefully. Did Sans not trust you because you were a human and the humans that fell before you did something bad? Or, you know, because your species slayed and imprisoned them underground. You figured that was as good a reason as any to hate humans. Even you hated humans a lot of the time.

Sans held eye contact for a few seconds before sighing and putting his hands in his pockets. You faintly noticed he’d gathered some magic in his palms, without a doubt ready to shred you to bloody pieces had you not listened to the voice of reason and stopped walking.

“Listen, human,” he started and shifted his weight from one leg to another.

“I told you. My name is Reader,” you corrected him, though this time without the sass.

“Alright then. Reader. I don’t trust you yet.”

“Likewise."

“So, uh, if I let you walk off, I'll risk you either going off hurting people or getting killed yourself because you’re not exactly strong. And to be honest with ya, I don’t really like either of those options.”

“So your solution is taking me to your brother to get captured?” you asked skeptically. You saw several loopholes in that plan of action.

“My brother’s really not the kind of guy to capture a person who hasn’t done anything wrong. Why don’t you stick with me for a while and I’ll help you get on his good side?”

You watched Sans suspiciously. But it was true. You weren’t very strong and out on your own there was a real possibility you’d get killed or captured by someone else.

Hesitantly, you held out your hand.

“No whoopee cushion this time,” you warned.

“Oh, so you want a BONES round of shaking hands?” Sans mused. You rolled your eyes at the pun but you were smiling now. He shook your hand firmly and allowed his fingertips to brush over the palm of your hand when pulling back. You felt your skin tingle where he touched.

Sans pulled the hood of his jacket over his head. He then paused and took a deep breath, as if he was smelling something.

“Why do humans smell so good,” he murmured to himself so quietly you could hardly hear it.

“What?” you asked with a confused frown.

“Nothing, kiddo. Let’s find my brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments will be received with a pounding heart and blushing face. You should try it sometime.


	4. Shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to push out an update today because tomorrow ~~I'll be watching Eurovision with a bottle of champagne~~ I have something important to do. So grateful for all the comments and kudos, thank you!

”NYEH! HEH! Heh. The human has arrived!” Papyrus was beaming with pride, standing across a field that was covered in untouched snow. ”Let’s see if you can solve this one!”

You glanced at Sans suspiciously. You were again buried in his jacket, it really was too cold for what you were wearing. And for whatever reason, Sans was eager to have you wear his clothes.

“This,” Papyrus gestured towards the field, “is a maze. But it’s not any maze! The walls are made of electric magic that will shock you. Quite literally.”

You gulped. This seemed dangerous. Was Sans aware that humans didn’t take electric shocks too well?

Papyrus then took out something that looked like a ball and walked over to you. Only, he did so through the field, leaving footprints on where he walked through the safe route, not touching the walls. He placed the strange glowing ball on your head and walked back.

“Hold that on your head so you’ll get the shock if you touch the walls,” Papyrus instructed. You raised your eyebrow. He wasn’t going to strap it on your head or anything?

You looked at the path Papyrus had created and sighed, keeping the ball on your head obediently. At least you had your path laid out for you.

Sans was standing next to you, not saying a word, but you felt his gaze on you. You turned to look at him, meeting his serious and… Worried eyes?

“Go ahead, Rey,” he encouraged and gave you a playful smirk.

“Rey?” Were you already on pet name basis?

“Reader’s too long. Two syllables are way too much,” Sans explained. “Now one syllable, that’s fine. But two? No way.”

“Rey you said?” Papyrus perked up. “I accept this name!”

Whatever. You needed to get through this maze and then strike up a friendly conversation with Papyrus.

You started carefully walking through the maze. You felt Sans’ eyes on you, watching intently as you made your way through. You wondered if Papyrus had revealed the path to you on purpose or if he was really that clueless.

You planted every step with great care, you didn’t want to get electrocuted. Slowly, you walked through the maze.

You were almost done when you tripped into something.

You fell down, and you could see something green disappear into the ground at your feet.

“Flowey?” you breathed and tried to regain your balance but it was too late. You fell right against one of the walls, and felt a jolt go through your body. Everything went black around you and the last thing you felt was Sans appear next to you and grab you.

-

You opened your eyes. Your head was hurting a little and you sat up in confusion. You were lying on someone’s bed. Your memories returned bit by bit. You had attempted Papyrus’ maze puzzle. You had tripped into something you could swear had been Flowey and now you were somewhere unknown.

You looked around. It was a room. A very messy room at that, and covering the floor was something that looked like what you could only describe as a mix of flames and fog. The room was dim but not dark. You noticed you were still wearing Sans’ jacket.

Slowly, you moved to the edge of the bed and placed your feet down. The substance covering the floor didn’t hurt or burn you in the slightest.

Your eyes landed on a familiar skeleton then. Sans was sleeping on the floor, his back leaning against the wall a few feet from the door. He looked peaceful and you could hear his steady breathing.

You frowned. It was true that tripping had sort of been your own fault. Well, Flowey’s fault. Sans and Papyrus hadn’t played any part in it. Still, you were feeling bitter. You could have died. You still weren’t sure what Sans’ true intentions were and it was unsettling.

Well, at least you could try to figure out where you were. You assumed this was Sans’ room. The scent you had smelled on the skeleton’s jacket was all over this place. You got on your feet and took off the jacket. You folded it on the bed. You weren’t sure you would come back. Staying with the skeletons seemed dangerous.

You tiptoed to the door and cracked it open.  It made a quiet creaking noise as you opened it and you winced to yourself. But you could hear Sans’ breathing, uninterrupted, and glancing at him you noticed he was still sleeping. Sighing a bit in relief, you slipped outside and closed the door after yourself.

You looked around in the hallway. You could see two doors to your right. Passing by one of them, you saw a note on the door. It said “Do not disturb – Snoozing (and cruising)!”. It was probably Papyrus’ room. The other room turned out to be a bathroom. You looked around briefly, you saw a toilet bowl with newspapers scattered around it. Someone liked to read while using the bathroom.

“Snowdin Times?” you read the name out loud. Was this place called Snowdin? Considering the rather snowy and cold climate it would’ve made sense. Next to the toilet you saw a bathtub. You touched your hair. It was getting a little greasy. You could’ve used a nice shower or bath. But you had no change of clothes. Not to mention you wanted to get out of this house.

You walked downstairs. It looked ordinary enough. A little worn-out couch, TV, kitchen… And then there was a sock on the floor with regular post-it notes on it. You read through them and smiled a little. Sans and Papyrus seemed to get along. Also, on a table next to the front door you saw a rock, sitting on a plate. For God knows what reason, it was covered in sprinkles. You shook your head and reminded yourself not to question any of the crazy shit in this world.

You walked to the door and took a deep breath. You needed to find out where you were and then plan how to get to the capital.

You got as far as grabbing the handle when you heard a familiar voice behind you.

“Going somewhere?” Sans asked silkily. Oh, crap. You really should have skipped the house tour and just made a dash for it. You turned around and saw Sans looking at you with a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

"I thought you were sleeping," you murmured, shrinking down a bit under his gaze.

“It was a nice nap, but it got interrupted because I needed to go after a human,” Sans hummed. You pressed your back against the door warily.

“I needed to use the bathroom,” you offered weakly.

“You found it earlier and didn’t use it,” Sans pointed out patiently. So he had seen you snooping around. How long had he been following you? And why hadn’t you seen him earlier?

“I did as you told me and gave Papyrus a chance. I almost died,” you told him and wrapped your arms around yourself.

“He didn’t mean for that to happen. He’s sorry. You should’ve seen how he cried when he thought you actually died.”

“I thought killing me was his goal,” you replied dryly. Sans got closer and pressed his forearm against the door, above your head.

“I told you. He’s not a murderer and he’s not the kind of guy who’d want to harm anyone,” Sans said seriously.

You subtly moved your hand to the door handle again. Sans grinned.

“I wouldn’t if I were you,” he warned but you had already decided to try and leave. You quickly opened the door and ran off. Your legs were a little wobbly from the shock and you couldn’t go that fast. You knew there was no chance in hell you’d outrun Sans but you decided to try anyway. Out of sheer stubbornness if nothing else.

You managed to get about ten feet away from the house before Sans appeared in front of you, just as inconspicuously as before.

“Welp.” He shrugged to himself and grabbed you with lightning fast reflexes. He tossed you over his shoulder and started carrying you back.

“Let go of me! How dare you!” you screeched and tried to struggle. It was quiet and dark and you guessed it was night. No one would probably hear you even if you screamed for help. And furthermore, there was no guarantee they’d help you instead of attacking you.

You felt Sans’ hand grabbing the back of your thigh to keep you from falling off. You shuddered a bit, dangling over the skeleton’s shoulder. You felt your breasts press against Sans’ back and blushed a little.

You were carried back into the house, upstairs and into Sans’ room. He threw you on the bed and crossed his arms.

“Injured humans should be resting,” he scolded with a wink.

“Are you going to hurt me now?” you asked warily and backed off until your back hit the headboard of the bed. You hugged your knees to your chest and gave Sans a little glare. But you were afraid. You were always afraid when you felt like you were getting on Sans’ nerves.

“I haven’t decided yet.” Sans grinned and again, you couldn’t tell if he was joking or not.

Before you could respond, he launched at you. He grabbed your wrist. Though, you marked, the grip was looser than last time. Almost as if Sans was trying to avoid hurting you. He pressed you down on the bed and climbed over you. You breathing was getting quicker and your eyes widened in alarm.

“Sans,” you breathed and pushed weakly at his chest, trying to get him off you. “What are you doing?”

“Just a little something to make sure you don’t run off and disturb my good night’s sleep again,” Sans explained and snatched your free hand to pin it down. His face was close, you could feel his weight on top of you. You knew struggling was futile but you still tried. It didn’t have any effect on Sans, he was holding both of your wrists down, towering over you and staring into your eyes with a small smirk. You felt a faint blush creep on your face. Sans' closeness was affecting you and when you felt a sensation between your legs, you closed your eyes and turned your head to the side. This was not the time to get aroused.

Then, as suddenly as he had pushed you down, Sans let go and climbed out of the bed.

“Here we go.” Sans winked. You opened your eyes and tried to sit up. You realized you couldn’t move your arms. Sans had sealed them down with magic. They felt like they suddenly weighed five tons.

“What did you do?!” you shrieked and tried to free your body from the magic. But it was to no avail.

“Just making sure you don’t run off while I’m trying to snooze here.” Sans stuck out his tongue and you distantly noted it was grey-ish white. Not red like human tongues. He watched you writhe and battle the magic on the bed. He looked amused. Whereas you were furious. No one tied you to a bed without your consent and a pre-agreed on safe word.

“Let me go!”

Sans walked to the door and sat down on the floor, leaning his back against the wood. He was double ensuring you wouldn’t get away.

“Night, Rey,” he said and put his arms behind his head, taking a more comfortable position. He was back asleep in a couple of seconds.

You struggled until you were absolutely exhausted. You tried every trick you could think of from kicking out your legs like an angry toddler throwing a temper tantrum to furiously chanting “abracadabra”. Meanwhile, Sans was sleeping peacefully, completely undisturbed. You wondered how in hell he had woken up to you tiptoeing out.

After what felt like an eternity of fighting, you felt your eyelids grow heavier and heavier. Your body still hadn’t recovered from the shock and you had used up all your energy. The last thing you thought of before falling asleep was that you were so going to get Sans for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wouldn't mind Sans doing that in a different context tho. Also, comments will make my day. Go ahead, make my day.


	5. Call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. I updated. Enjoy.

You woke up with a gasp. You couldn’t recall what kind of dream you were having but it hadn't been a good dream.

It was bright and you could hear people talking and walking by outside. You realized your arms were no longer incapacitated and you could finally get out of the bed.

The room was empty. Sans was nowhere to be seen and the house was quiet around you. You got up from the bed and stretched your limbs. Your back ached a little from staying in one position throughout the night.

You reached a hand to shuffle your hair sleepily. Your fingers reached something on your forehead. You yanked it off with a frown. It was a post-it note. Sans had put a fucking post-it note on your forehead.

“I’ll get you for this,” you muttered to yourself.

 _“Morning, Rey,”_ the post-it read. _“A man's gotta work. If ya need anything, just help yourself. You can look around town, it seems safe enough for now. But don’t go further than that.”_ And how was he going to know if you did, you thought to yourself, and resumed reading.

 _“Trust me, I’ll know,”_ the note ended. Sans seemed to already have grasped a basic understanding of your personality.

But, at least you were trusted enough to be allowed outside.

You ruffled your hair and groaned. You needed to take a shower. Your hair was greasy and disgusting. But you had no change of clothing and the thought of putting on the same sweaty clothes after cleaning yourself didn’t exactly appeal to you.

You decided to look around the town and see if you could find any spare clothes. Walking downstairs, you sauntered towards the front door but stopped when you saw a plate of spaghetti next to the sprinkle-covered rock. Next to the plate was a note.

 _“Good Morning, Rey!”_ it read on a messy handwriting. It was very different from Sans’. This was probably Papyrus.

 _“I, the great Papyrus, have decided to gift you with a culinary experience like no other!”_   You looked at the spaghetti. It was slimy, cold and covered in meatballs that looked like they were still frozen. Eating it would be an experience like no other without a doubt. But not in the way Papyrus had probably meant it.

_“Please enjoy this breakfast._

_Papyrus_

_P.S. Sorry for almost killing you. I merely meant to capture and take you to Undyne so she could kill you!”_

You heard your stomach growl. You looked at the spaghetti suspiciously and shook your head. There was no way you’d eat this. You would become sick.

On the coat rack next to the door, you noticed Sans had left you his jacket. You snatched it and pulled it on gratefully.

You walked outside and took a deep breath. It felt good to breathe some fresh air. The town around you was buzzing, with monsters walking by and barely paying any mind to you. You watched the different creatures curiously as you paced around.

“Let’s see… If I were a monster looking for new clothes…” you hummed to yourself. The atmosphere around the town was improving your mood. It felt warm and when you walked past a Christmas tree, you smiled to yourself. It was nowhere near Christmas on the surface.

Something zoomed past you enthusiastically. You turned to see and realized it was a kid. A spiked lizard kid with no arms. You raised an eyebrow and watched the child run. Then, they faceplanted on the ground. Figures. It must’ve been difficult to balance without any arms.

No one seemed to pay any attention to the kid. Apparently falling over like that was a regular occurrence for them. Still, you carefully walked up to the child and squatted down next to them.

“You okay, kid?” you asked and watched them with your head tilted.

The kid easily popped back up on their feet and turned to look at you with a smile.

“No worries! I’m fine! Wow, you must be new. Never seen you here before,” they told you excitedly.

“I… Just arrived,” you explained vaguely.

“Are you from the Waterfall? Hotland?” they inquired curiously. You decided not to answer and instead divert their attention elsewhere. It seemed, no one had yet to realize you were a human and you preferred to keep it that way.

“Hey. Do you know anywhere around here that sells clothes?” you asked carefully. The kid paused to think.

“Well, there is a shop in this town but I’m not sure they sell any clothes. But I’ll take you there!” They started leading the way.

“Are you a fan of Undyne's as well?” they asked you. Undyne. This name kept popping up here and there. You decided to ask Sans about it when you got the chance. For the time being, you just nodded and made agreeing noises while the kid gushed over their idol. From what you gathered from their speech, she was a warrior of some kind.

“Well, here we are! The shop!” The kid smiled at you brightly and you, despite your usual sass, gave them a genuine smile.

“Thanks, kid.”

“No problem! Maybe you can come with me sometime to see Undyne fight!” With that, they ran off, falling on their face once again. You chuckled and shook your head. What a weird kid.

-

The trip to the shop turned out to be quite the adventure. Obviously, there was the issue of money. You didn’t have any of the underground currency, whatever it was. And they also didn’t sell clothes. But lucky for you, the owner happened to be the helpful sort. She took you next door to see her sister who kindly borrowed you some clothes. Well, she had gotten carried away and ended up making you try on dozens of outfits and in the end, you walked away with a huge bag filled with clothes.

When you first got here you hadn’t expected monsters to be so… Helpful. But then again, Toriel had told you they would answer kindness with kindness.

You walked back to Sans and Papyrus’ house and sighed to yourself. You could finally take that shower. The shop owner had kindly given you some shampoo, soap and deodorant free of charge, as well as a cinnamon pastry of some sort. It had actually tasted really good.

You went to the bathroom and closed the door. After double checking that it was truly locked, you stripped naked and stepped into the bathtub.

You turned on the shower and sighed. The warm water felt good against your skin. You allowed your mind to drift off for a while.

So much had happened during the last 24 hours. You felt overwhelmed. You needed to get back to the surface but you were stuck here. You thought of Frisk and felt a small pang in your heart. They were probably worried sick about you.

And then there was the glaring issue of Sans not allowing you to leave this place. Was it really your only option to just wait it out until he trusted you enough? But you still didn’t know the way to the capital. He had, however, promised to tell you the way.

You got out of the shower and dried yourself off. You walked to Sans’ room with your towel around your torso. You had dumped all of the clothes you’d received there. You pulled on a pair of panties. You had no bra as monsters in general didn’t seem to have breasts. But it was alright, you didn’t like wearing them anyway. You then started shuffling through the clothes.

You settled on a pair of worn out jeans and a T-shirt. It had the picture of a robot on it. The robot was badly photoshopped onto a beach. It was lying seductively under an umbrella with sunglasses on, sipping on a drink. It was so ridiculous you kind of liked it.

Now what? This house was kind of boring so you could as well just go outside. Look around this town a bit more.

You pulled Sans’ jacket on and you couldn’t help but stand there for a few seconds and breathe in the skeleton’s scent. For whatever reason, you liked it. It calmed you down.

You walked aimlessly outside, watching everything around you curiously. You walked past a bar and a library (with a misspelled sign, you noticed). It seemed like an ordinary human village. Just, with monsters.

You finally arrived at a riverbed north of town. It was empty and quiet. Perfect for just sitting down and contemplating your life decisions with great regret. You tended to do that a lot.

Before you could do just that you noticed something on the brink. It was a fishing rod affixed to the ground. You tugged at the string curiously and pulled out a note in a plastic bag.

“Call me! Here’s my number!” was scribbled on the paper and below that was a phone number. You watched it, deadpan. Well, this was one way of picking up people. You wondered what kind of person would think to do something like this.

Then, you got an idea. Slowly, you pulled out your cell phone. With an impish grin, you typed in the number. Nothing would improve your mood like a prank call.

“H-hello!” an excited, slightly out of breath voice answered after just one ring.

“Hello.” You purposefully made yourself sound as girly and innocent as possible. “I-I saw your number and decided to try and give you a call.”

“Finally, a cute female fish calls me!” the voice rejoiced. You made a slight choking sound. A fish? He was trying to pick up fish?

“Uh, yeah. I’m a cute female fish,” you lied and could hardly hold back a child-like giggle. This was fun.

“Do you like making out? I love making out!” the guy on the line sounded like he was having a hard time keeping his breathing in check. He was panting and huffing into the phone. How off-putting.

“Of course I like making out.” You agreed.

“Having fun?” a sudden voice came behind you. You jumped a little and covered the receiver of the phone before turning around. You knew that voice all too well.

“Sans!” you hissed. “Would you stop materializing behind me out of nowhere?!”

Sans tilted his head and looked at you with a small smirk. He then grabbed the phone from you.

“Sorry, dude, wrong number,” he said into the phone and cut the call. You pouted a little.

“Just when it was getting fun,” you muttered and crossed your arms.

“Trust me, you don’t want to date that guy,” Sans simply said and handed the phone back to you. “Don’t call him again. And don’t answer if he calls you.”

“Uh-huh?” You raised an eyebrow. “How did you know what I was doing?”

“Well, the guy relocated his rod here just today and I was at Grillby’s when someone called him. I knew there was only one person who would do such a thing. Everyone else knows not to call him.”

“And how did you know I was here?” you pocketed the phone and folded your arms, looking at him with slightly narrowed eyes.

“Your scent. Humans smell completely different from monsters.”

“But I just washed myself with monster shampoo and put on monster clothes,” you shot back.

“That stuff doesn’t really cover it up.”

But the other monsters in town didn’t seem to recognize a human scent. Maybe it was because they had never seen or smelled a human before but Sans had?

You sat down on the riverbed and sighed. Well, there went your fun. Sans sat down next to you, his hands in the pockets of his pants.

You sat with your legs crossed and rested your chin on your palm.

“So you and your brother live together,” you started the conversation.

“Yeah.”

“Where are your parents?” you asked curiously and looked at Sans. You felt him stiffen a little next to you.

“Not here,” he simply replied and stared into the river. He looked like he didn’t want to talk about it so you let it be.

It was peaceful and quiet as you stared into the water together in silence. You felt warm and safe in Sans’ jacket.

You suddenly remembered last night. How Sans had pinned you down and how your body had reacted to it. 

“Hey,” you said quietly.

“Hm?”

“Why did you come to stop me from prank calling that weirdo?”

“I didn’t like that.”

“Because I was toying with the emotions of an innocent monster who just wanted to find himself a nice fish?”

Sans didn’t reply. You watched him and a devilish grin crept on your face.

“You jealous?” you teased and poked his shoulder. He chuckled humorlessly.

“Not exactly,” he denied dismissively. You poked him again and he snatched your hand in his. You huffed but didn’t try to pry it free. A minute went by, Sans still holding your hand, albeit gently, and you felt your face heat up a bit. You weren’t used to gestures like these.

“Why are you still holding my hand?” you muttered into the collar of your, well, Sans’, jacket.

“To make sure you don’t poke at my funny bone again,” Sans replied and turned to give you a wink. You groaned and pulled your hand out. Trust the guy to completely ruin the mood.

“Whatever,” you murmured and got back on your feet. “I’m going back.”

Sans followed you quietly and when you were just about to make it out of the riverbed back to the town, he reached to grab your arm.

“Hey, Rey,” he started. You stilled and turned to give him a questioning look.

“What is it?” you asked tiredly. Sans looked at you, his face lacking the usual laid-back grin. You saw his eyes move over you, from your messy hair down to your eyes, then your nose and finally your lips.

You stood there, blushing but also feeling a tad uncomfortable. He noticed and a smirk spread on his face. He leaned closer and you heard your breathing hitch. You wanted to ask him what the hell he was doing but you were frozen in place.

His face was inches away from yours and you felt your eyes flutter closed on instinct. He was incredibly close. Your pulse was so quick and loud you felt like your heart would jolt out of your chest any second now.

_Ring ring._

Your eyes snapped open. It wasn’t your phone, it was Sans’. Sans scratched his head and gave you a small uneasy look before stepping back and taking out his phone.

“It’s my brother,” he told you and replied. You let out a sigh. You weren’t sure if it was a sigh of disappointment or relief. You watched Sans talk to his brother, tell him you would be back home soon to eat the spaghetti he had made just for you. You prayed this time the pasta would at least be edible.

Sans hung up a few moments later.

“Let’s get going, kid.” Sans turned his back and took a couple of steps away from you. You gaped. Sans was just going to brush this off like that? Fuck that. No way in hell.

“No, wait. What was that just now?” you demanded and crossed your arms. “Tell me if I’m mistaken but you were seconds away from kissing me.”

Sans turned around with his trademark grin. “I don’t have lips. How could I kiss you?”

“Hell if I know but you were going to,” you snapped.

“And you were going to let me,” Sans pointed out in amusement. “Save yourself a headache and don’t think too much of it, kiddo.”

"Then why did you do it?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. It pissed you off.

You felt the headache coming anyway. You pushed your hands in your pockets and gave Sans a glare. If he meant nothing by fooling around like that, then he should just not do it. You pushed past Sans angrily and started stomping back towards the skeleton’s house.

Sans looked after you, his grin melted away and a thoughtful frown was now decorating his face. But you didn't see that. You were already halfway back to the house, shoulders hunched unhappily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm a bloody tease. Please leave a comment telling me off for it. Comments equal a happy author. A happy author equals an inspired author. An inspired author equals more updates.


	6. Kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. You read the chapter title correctly. Enjoy. You kinky bastard you.

It was another night of bad dreams for you. Maybe it was your upset stomach (thanks to Papyrus’ spaghetti), or maybe it was the stress of being in a new place. It had taken you ages to fall asleep whereas Sans had just dozed off immediately when he had laid down.

Sans had pulled out an old mattress from a closet and placed it on the floor next to his bed. Apparently, he used to sleep on that until recently when Papyrus had decided it was time for Sans to finally sleep on a proper bed.

Once you had finally fallen asleep you were consumed by a stream of bad dreams.

You woke up sweaty and out of breath. The room was quiet and dark. You couldn’t remember much of the dream, but the little you did terrified you.

Frisk had been calling out for you, crying and covered in blood. You felt a tug at your heart. You needed to go home. You pulled your knees to your chest and pressed you face into them, trying to muffle your sobs. What if you never got to go back? Frisk had suffered enough and you had made a promise to always be there for them.

“Hey,” you heard a voice. You glanced to the side and saw Sans sitting on his mattress, his legs crossed. He was watching you intently. “Why are you crying?”

“Shut up,” you muttered and laid back down. You turned your back to Sans and curled up unhappily. The skeleton remained quiet for a while.

“…Who’s Frisk?” he then asked. There was something foreign in his voice you hadn’t heard before. It was… darker than you were used to. You stiffened a bit.

“That’s none of your business,” you snapped. You were feeling embarrassed, having Sans see you cry like that. And you were still annoyed about the incident back at the riverbed.

Sans didn’t reply but you felt a dark aura coming from him. In the darkness of the room, you decided to bring up the issue of getting to the capital the next day. As well as asking about Undyne. If Sans wasn’t going to give you an answer, then you’d turn to Papyrus. He seemed to be growing fond of you rather quickly.

You closed your eyes, and felt Sans’ gaze on you when you fell back asleep.

-

It was another uneventful day. The skeleton brothers went to work as usual, Papyrus had left you another plate of spaghetti which you had ignored. You were wandering around town. It really wasn't that big after you got used to it. Soon enough, you found yourself back on the riverbed. You noticed the guy you had called yesterday had relocated his rod, it was nowhere to be seen.

You remembered last night. Sans’ closeness, the look on his face when he had been about to kiss you. You ruffled your hair, looking troubled. Why had he done that? And furthermore, why hadn’t you pushed him away?

You let your mind wander and entertained the thought of him not pulling away at the last second. You closed your eyes and imagined it. His hands holding you by your waist, his tongue brushing against your lips, seeking for entrance, your tongue shyly meeting his…

“What the hell is wrong with me?!” you snapped at yourself and opened your eyes. This was ridiculous. You were here to get back to the surface, not to smooch a fucking skeleton.

“Howdy!” a voice suddenly came behind you, interrupting your dilemma of refusing to admit to yourself you were attracted to a skeletal monster.

You stumbled back on your feet and spun around. You knew that voice.

Behind you, you saw a familiar flower, watching you with a well-tempered smile. Your eyes darkened into a murderous glare and without a second thought, you walked to Flowey and started stomping on him angrily.

“You piece of shit, you've got some nerve showing your face to me!” you grumbled.

“Ow, ow! Hey! Would you stop that?!” Flowey squeaked and popped into the ground just to reappear further away from you. “Listen, human, we got off on the wrong foot back there,” he tried to reconcile.

“You think?” you asked and crossed your arms. “You tried to murder me twice. How’s that for a bad start?”

“Just listen,” he tried when you took a threatening step towards him.

“Why? I’m living by your rules here. How was it again? Kill or be killed? I have no intention of getting killed by you so guess I’ll have to kill you instead,” you told him dryly.

“I have some valuable information,” Flowey countered. “You’re curious about _him_ aren’t you?”

That made you stop. You watched Flowey warily. What kind of game was he playing here?

“What do you mean?”

“I saw your little moment here earlier,” Flowey chuckled and you felt a small blush creep on your face. “Who would have thought. A human falls down here just to fall for a guy like him.”

“Have you been spying on me?” you asked suspiciously and took another step towards him, intent on stomping him just out of sheer embarrassment. The thought of this guy witnessing your almost-kiss made you incredibly uncomfortable.

“You want to know more, don’t you?” Flowey asked innocently. “After all, you know nothing about him. He says he won’t let you go because he doesn’t trust you, right?”

“And?” You crossed your arms, mustering up the tiniest bit of patience to listen to what Flowey wanted to say. And then stomping him into a mush of bio waste.

“Well, don’t you think it’s odd? If he doesn’t trust you, why doesn’t he just take you to the barrier and have you walk through?”

You paused and frowned. That was a good point. He could’ve just made sure you don’t hurt anyone by walking you to the capital and pushing you through the barrier.

“I know things about him. But we can’t discuss it here. I don’t want him interrupting us.”

You couldn’t lie. You were intrigued. And now that you were aware of Flowey’s friendliness pellets and the fact that he had seemed to be helpless when you decided to attack him, you felt a bit safer.

“I can’t leave Snowdin. He can follow my scent,” you told Flowey.

“That’s no problem. Just wear this.” His roots popped up from the ground to hand you something. It was a spray can. You looked over it suspiciously. This helped?

“I stol- Uhm, borrowed it from Dr. Alphys’ lab,” Flowey explained. Dr. Alphys? That was a name you hadn’t heard before. “It’s a scent neutralizer. She uses it to cover up the fact she’s skipped showering and she made it so strong it actually neutralizes all possible smells.”

She seemed like your kind of person, you mused to yourself. You glanced at Flowey before stripping off Sans’ jacket with a small blush. You didn’t want his scent to disappear. You placed the jacket down on the ground.

You then sprayed yourself with the substance Flowey had given you. You didn’t feel any different but you took Flowey’s word for it. You would know soon enough. Something told you Sans would appear out of nowhere the second you stepped out of Snowdin if your scent was still intact.

“Go back to the town and keep going East. You’ll arrive to the Waterfall. I’ll meet you there,” Flowey instructed.

“Just a fair warning,” you held out your finger before Flowey could leave. “I don't trust you and if this turns out to be a trap I’ll play whack-a-mole. With your face.”

Flowey smirked and disappeared back into the ground.

You sighed and decided to leave Sans’ jacket here. He had smelled you in that jacket before. You then walked across town, arousing as little suspicion as possible. You sauntered East and surely enough, when you walked out of what could be considered Snowdin territory, Sans didn’t appear.

You looked around, it seemed to get constantly dimmer and warmer.

You kept going until you saw Flowey waiting for you in front of a giant waterfall. There seemed to be water everywhere around here, as well as fields of strange, glowing flowers that whispered something out loud. It was creeping you out.

“There’s a small space behind this waterfall. No one will find us there and there's no echo flowers to catch us talking,” Flowey announced and disappeared once again, before you could ask what the hell echo flowers were. You walked into the water. It was warmer than you thought. You found the small cave behind the stream of water easily and slipped in. Flowey was already waiting for you.

You sat down, though a considerable distance away from Flowey. You obviously didn’t trust him. Two murder attempts tended to do that to people.

“So, what is it you wanted to tell me?” you asked.

“Here’s the deal, human: the skeleton’s not going to let you go.” Flowey looked serious and there was something sinister in his eyes.

“And why is that?” You shifted uncomfortably and reminded yourself to be skeptical of everything Flowey was saying.

“You’re too valuable. He wants to use you.”

“For what?”

“You hold a power he wants. That he’s worked years to achieve. He thinks that by absorbing your soul, he’ll gain that power.”

“My soul?” You scratched your head in confusion.

“Monsters and humans are fundamentally different. A human soul is valuable. Unlike monster souls, human souls can persist after death. And furthermore, monsters can absorb a human soul and gain their powers.”

This sounded like some god-tier mumbo jumbo. But you listened patiently anyway.

“You asked Sans about his parents did you not? Wanna know why he doesn’t want to answer?” Flowey asked slyly.

“Why?” you found yourself asking.

“Because he’s afraid that you’ll get a hunch of what he’s doing. He’s continuing his father’s footsteps.”

“And what kind of footsteps are those?” 

“Some people want human souls for power. Like King Asgore. He, Undyne, they all want your soul to shatter the barrier. But that skeleton boyfriend of yours…” Flowey grinned devilishly. “He wants the soul for himself to gain a different kind of power. The power to reset.”

“Reset?” Now you were really confused.

“You’ll figure it out. Go ahead. Ask him about it. See how he reacts,” Flowey snickered. “Just be advised: he will kill you if you do. Give yourself away, and you’re done for.”

You bit your lower lip anxiously. You weren’t sure what to believe. On principle, you didn’t want to give weight to anything Flowey was saying, but the mistrust of Sans as well as the realization that he hadn’t just taken you to the barrier to leave were nagging at the back of your head.

“I’m not asking you to believe me right away,” Flowey hummed. “Just, stay on guard. And in case you’ll ever need this…” his roots came out of the ground once again and he handed you a small pocket knife.

You stared at it for a while. Was Sans really going to kill you to gain your power?

Suddenly, you remembered last night again. His face, his fingers around your arm, his playful smirk as he had leaned in close to kiss you. The feeling of butterflies in your stomach when you as much as thought about it. Had that really just been deceit? Were you ready to shove away the budding bond between you and Sans because a talking flower told you so? You shook your head.

“I don’t need it. I… I trust him.” Your words were weak, but they were there.

“Do you trust him or are you just attracted to him?” Flowey asked with a clever smile. Ouch. Smart flower. He shook his head, unimpressed. “I’m not gonna push it. Just don’t tell me I didn’t warn you.” He tossed the knife on the ground next to you.

And with that, he disappeared. You sat there for the longest time, two equally strong voices arguing in your head. There was something there between you and Sans, you could feel it. You had seen it. He had looked after you until now and if he wanted your soul, why hadn’t he taken it already?

But then again, why hadn’t he taken you to the barrier? Why hadn’t he let you go? You curled up and buried your face in your hands. You were so overwhelmed, confused and lonely. You didn't know what to believe, who to trust.

Then, you heard fast footsteps. You sprang back on your feet.

“Rey!” you heard a familiar voice. Sans was close. Had the spray worn off? You were conflicted, you stared at the pocket knife. Did you truly want to take it with you? You felt Sans’ footsteps get closer and closer and at the last second, you grabbed the knife and pocketed it before slipping out from behind the waterfall.

Sans was standing on the shore, he had his jacket in one hand and in the other you saw he had created some magic. You clutched the knife in your pocket. You stood there in front of the waterfall, soaked and watching Sans, trying to figure out what his intentions were. You noticed one of Sans’ eyes had changed. It was blue, just like the magic in his hand. He looked tense and serious.

“Explain.”

You thought about asking him about everything Flowey had told you there and then. About human souls, the barrier, the power of resetting, but the warning was still fresh on your mind. Flowey had said Sans would kill you if he found out you knew.

“I was curious,” you mumbled. Sans gave you a long look.

“But it wasn’t a good idea. I’m soaked to the bone,” you offered after a while when the silence was getting too heavy. You saw the corner of Sans’ mouth twitch slightly at the pun. He then sighed and the magic disappeared. You were on the clear, for now.

“I found a secret cave,” you told him, trying to cheer him up. You cautiously stepped closer and grasped his hand. “I’m sorry I left. I just… found this spray that said it would erase any scent. I got curious and tried it out and when it worked I got carried away. I never meant to go far, I promise.”

Sans’ hand twitched in yours but he didn’t pull back. You led him to the waterfall and slipped behind it to show him the cave.

“It was so pretty I got distracted,” you explained. For now, it was for the best to keep what Flowey had told you a secret. You couldn't risk it, not yet.

Sans sighed.

“Listen, kid. If you want to gain my trust ya got to stop pulling pranks like this.” He placed his jacket over your shoulders. You nodded.

“I’m sorry. I did use all of the spray though, it’s not like I can do this again.” You stood there, face to face, only the sound of running water enveloping you.

You again remembered yesterday. A part of you was ready to admit to yourself that you hadn't wanted the kiss to be interrupted. If Sans had kissed you, you would have answered. You watched over Sans' face. He looked a bit uneasy, nervous even. And... Worried? Had Sans been worried about you? You were suddenly feeling a bit more courageous.

“Sans…” you started carefully and reached a hand, placing it on his cheek. You slid your thumb over the smoothness of his cheek bone and watched over his face. “Did you really mean that? That I shouldn’t think too much of what happened yesterday?”

Sans averted his gaze. A cue for you to drop the issue. But you weren't ready to give up yet. You started backing away, pulling Sans with you until your back hit the cave wall. You felt Sans place his hand on your waist, almost by instinct.

You didn’t know if you could trust him. You didn’t know if he was going to eventually take your life for his own gain. The knife was still in your pocket, ready to be used. But for now, there was one thing you wanted. You looped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He took support of the wall behind you with his free hand and looked at you with unreadable eyes. But he wasn’t pulling back.

“Kiss me.”

“Kid…” Sans started uncomfortably. “It’s not a good idea. I mean, I don’t have lips and all,” he attempted to joke. But you were unfazed. He was nervous, you could see it, and this time you weren’t going to let him slip away.

“I’m done playing games with you. If you want me, kiss me. If you don’t, then pull away.” Your expression was serious and Sans’ smile died off. He seemed to be contemplating something.

“Who’s Frisk?” he finally asked, and you frowned. Frisk? What did Frisk have to do with this?

Then suddenly you understood. You groaned.

“Have I called that name out every night since I got here?” you asked and Sans nodded hesitantly. So that’s what was up. Why Sans had acted like this didn’t mean anything to him. He thought you were crying out for your lover in your sleep and then flirted with him just to fool around. It was a stupid misunderstanding. You almost felt like laughing.

“My younger sibling,” you explained patiently. Sans blinked, looking almost surprised.

“I see,” he eventually sighed and shook his head. And then he pushed you fully against the wall, and kissed you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's where the plot actually kicks off. Thus, Flowey appears to shuffle the deck.
> 
> Also, comments will be received with a wide grin. I just love hearing from you guys, it makes my day and gives me inspiration to keep writing, knowing that someone actually reads this. So please drop a line.


	7. Boned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have I done? Look away, children!

Kissing Sans was… An experience. While he didn’t have lips per se, you could feel his bones move over your lips. You kept brushing against his teeth and for the moment, your mind was blissfully blank.

“Sans,” you breathed into the kiss and as a response, you felt the skeleton’s hand slip into your hair, his fingers combing through the locks. You moaned and grabbed the waist of his jacket with both of your hands, pulling him closer. He was kissing you hard and dominantly and when he parted his teeth to bring out his tongue, you opened your mouth willingly.

Sans’ tongue felt completely different from a human’s. It was rougher and colder and you shivered lightly when you felt it brush against the tender space between your upper lip and front teeth. You desperately tried to pull him closer but it proved to be useless, you were already as close as humanly possible.

Sans broke the kiss and before you could start protesting, his tongue and teeth were doing their wonders on your neck. You whimpered and willingly tilted your head to give him room. You felt his bony fingers grasp your hair loosely in his fist as he bit down gently on your throat.

“How long… Have you wanted… To do this…?” you panted, your eyes closed in bliss. Sans paused to look at you mischievously, a grin on his face.

“Ever since you tried to slam me with your elbow,” he chuckled. You could feel his other hand sneak under your shirt briefly, placing over the hot skin on your hips. “Usually humans either scream or run away. But you… You were prepared to fight. You’re stubborn, independent and smart. I dig girls like that.”

Then, he suddenly grabbed your things and wrapped your legs around his hips, successfully lifting you off the ground. You felt your back scrape against the cave wall but you didn’t care. Sans pressed between your legs, holding you up with ease, and you took support from his shoulders. You could feel it, something hard pressing against you, and you moaned.

“Sans… Oh my God. I want you,” you wailed. Sans’ hands were running up and down your thighs, nearing your ass.

“Fuck,” you heard him breathe. It was the first time you had ever heard Sans swear and it turned you on.

You felt a sudden jolt somewhere around your chest and in a blink, you weren’t in the cave anymore. You were back in Sans’ bedroom.

“How did you…?” you started but trailed off when you felt Sans grind against you. You tightened your legs around his hips and ground back the best you could, desperate for the friction. Sans locked the door and fumbled a little as he carried you across the room. You giggled a little and held on. You trusted he wouldn’t drop you.

But he did. He dropped you on the bed and remained standing himself. His breathing was irregular and his eyes were dark and full of lust. He watched you intently and you felt a bit confused.

“I hope you realize something,” he told you seriously. You blinked.

“Can I get pregnant? Or do you have a monster STD?” you asked suspiciously. Sans chuckled and shook his head.

“No and no. But I’m at a breaking point right now. If you decided to go through with this I hope you’re prepared for the consequences.”

“And what are those?” You raised your eyebrow. Sans smirked and crawled on the bed. He nudged your legs apart and snuck his hips between them, pressing the hardness in his pants against you. You moaned, you could feel the dampness in your panties. He placed a hand on your throat but not nearly hard enough to hurt you. It was a dominant, possessive gesture.

“If you let me do this, you’re mine. No more calling guys, no more fooling around. I’m the only one you’ll see and God help the person who tries to touch you.” His voice was low and primal, it sounded dangerous. But rather than scare you, it made you more excited. You were dripping into your underwear.

“Fuck, Sans, just do it,” you pleaded and placed your hand on his, not to pry it off your throat but to make him grip it a bit tighter. “Claim me. Take me. Own me.”

At that, Sans growled and sank his teeth into your neck. You whimpered but pulled him closer. It was like you were possessed. All you could think about was that you wanted Sans. You wanted him to fuck you until you couldn’t even remember your own name.

Sans left a screaming red mark on your skin. He then reached out his grey tongue to lick over the redness, soothing it. You laid still on the bed, completely surrendered, ready to let Sans do whatever he wanted to your body.

He pulled back just to grab your shirt and yank if off, freeing your breasts. Your shoes, socks, jeans and finally your underwear were the next to go and before you knew it you were lying on the bed, your hair tousled over the pillow, completely bare under Sans' gaze. You felt the cool air against your sex and shivered.

Sans seemed to like what he saw. His breathing quickened. He remained there, standing on his knees on the bed.

“Fuck, Rey,” he breathed and moved down to press you into the mattress, his mouth nibbling a trail from your collar bone to your ear. “I want to _bone_  you so bad,” he panted into your ear and brushed the tip of his tongue over your ear lobe. You let out something between a moan and a chuckle and writhed on the bed.

His hands cupped your breasts, giving them a small squeeze. He moved his fingertips to your nipples and rolled them over the sensitive buds. You whimpered and bit your lip to keep the noises down. You didn’t know if Papyrus was home. Sans watched your nipples harden under his touch and gave you an impish grin.

He moved his head down and brushed his tongue over one of your nipples next. The cold wetness made you yelp a bit in surprise but you placed your hand over the back of his skull nonetheless, encouraging him to keep going. He alternated between your nipples, leaving small trails of saliva all over your chest.

“Bite them,” you pleaded and Sans did as he was told. As his teeth made contact with your right nipple, his hand slipped down. He gently grasped your inner thigh, prying your legs open. Your breathing hitched. You could feel your pussy ache to be touched. You had never been this horny in your entire life. When Sans’ finger finally pushed between the folds of your cunt, you instinctively rolled your hips to meet the touch.

Sans paused tending to your breasts and merely rested his chin on your chest, his eyes on you and a smirk spread wide across his face as his fingers moved tortuously slowly towards your clit.

Your eyes were lidded, your breathing irregular and you just wanted Sans. Flowey’s words, all your suspicions, your longing to be back on the surface and see Frisk again, it was all gone and replaced with this insatiable, carnal need to be fucked.

Sans dipped his middle finger into you and then pulled it out. Without breaking eye contact, he brought his hand to his face. He licked it clean of your fluids.

“You taste good.”

You blushed a bit but before you could reply Sans had moved down and pressed his mouth against your pussy. You felt his cool tongue swipe from your awaiting hole up to your clit. It felt absolutely amazing. His tongue was rough but the friction only added to the pleasure.

“Fuck, Sans, don’t stop,” you begged and closed your eyes. You heard the skeleton chuckle and then go at it with full force. His tongue circled and lapped over your clitoris hungrily. Two of his fingers pressed inside you and started moving. You were going nuts. You writhed and shook on the bed, your thighs pressing against Sans’ head, trying to pull him even closer to you.

You were so close, you could feel it, your whole body was trembling.

“Sans, I’m going to…” you breathed. The skeleton glanced at you and smirked.

Your words only made him go faster. When you reached your peak, it was like fireworks were going off behind your eyelids. Your eyes snapped open, your mouth opened to a wordless cry. You were clutching Sans’ head between your things and your hands were gripping the sheets of the bed, almost ripping them.

You came down from your high slowly. You called out his name, your voice but a relaxed whisper. Raising your head, you saw Sans watch you over your mons veneris. He was grinning widely, looking proud of himself. You blushed a bit.

“Thank you,” you said awkwardly and the absurdity of your words made you giggle.

“You can thank me after we’re done,” he told you mischievously and reached to pull off his shirt. You chuckled a bit and reached for Sans. You grabbed his shoulders and determinedly pushed him down on the bed. You were done just lying still.

Sans gave you a small smile as you eagerly pulled his clothes off. He had a wide rib cage and you got some small noises out of him as you slid your fingers along his ribs. You gave him a mysterious smile and kissed down his sternum. What you were really curious about was what he had in his pants.

The basketball shorts came off easily and you tossed his slippers off as well. He didn’t have any underwear on and when you were met with the sight of his cock, you could only gape.

It was grey, like his tongue, and looked like it was made of the same material. But it was big. And hard. But to your relief, it at least looked somewhat phallic. You weren’t new to sex but you were certainly new to sex with skeleton monsters. So some familiarity was welcome.

Sans looked at you nervously, worried you were about to run the other way. You gave him a smile. Then, you reached your hand to touch his cock.

That got a hiss out of Sans and he wiggled a little on the bed. He looked cute and arousing at the same time. His cock was cool to the touch and standing rock hard as you slowly started moving your hand over it. You brushed your thumb over the tip, your palm rubbing the base, just testing the ice.

“Grip a bit harder,” Sans instructed but he was panting and you could see a hue of blue on his cheeks. Was that the monster equivalent of blushing? Nonetheless, you did as he told you. Your other hand was mapping out the rest of his body, finding sensitive spots. He squirmed when you touched his ribs or collar bones but you weren’t sure if he was aroused or just ticklish. Touching his hip bones made him moan.

“Rey…” Sans chuckled. “Just do it. Something. Anything. You’re driving me insane here.” He raised his head to give you a look.

You grinned and swiped your fingers around the inner parts of Sans’ ribs one last time for good measure. You then gave the skeleton’s erection one last look. You kind of wanted to taste it. It was a good idea, for another time. For now, you just wanted it inside you, as fast as possible. You could feel your arousal returning and when you reached down to spread your juices across your folds to make things easier, you noticed you were still dripping wet.

You straddled Sans. He placed his hands on your hips to support you and you swallowed nervously. His eyes were dark again.

“Remember what I said.”

You nodded. If you sat down on that dick now, you were Sans’. You licked your lips and positioned yourself. Slowly, you lowered your hips. You felt the tip of Sans’ cock against your pussy lips. A few more inches and he slipped inside you, effortlessly thanks to your moisture. You felt his thickness impale you and gasped. Sans’ hands tightened on your hips, squeezing your flesh desperately.

“Fuck, Rey. You’re so…” he moaned and threw his head back.

You had to get used to the feeling for a few seconds. He was bigger than anything you had taken inside you, and his flesh was cool, creating a new, but at the same time intoxicating, sensation. You gripped Sans’ shoulders for support and took a shaky breath. Then, you started moving.

It got a loud moan out of both of you, almost in sync. Feeling him move inside you, rubbing your walls, made you see stars. You moved slowly at first. Sans was thrusting his hips up to meet you halfway, and it was starting to feel good. Really good.

You leaned down, your hair hanging over his face, and kissed him. The kiss was passionate and feverish. The pace of your grinding was increasing little by little. Sans was guiding you by your hips, urging you to go harder and faster, and you moaned into the kiss.

“Mine,” he hissed, his eyes dark and his fingers digging into your skin.

“Mmhm,” you accommodated and when Sans rolled you over, flipping your positions so that you were on your back and Sans was hovering over you, you had no complaints. Your legs hooked around his hip bones, your hands were holding onto his arms. Sans was ramming into you, small grunts leaving his mouth as he pressed his face into your neck and breathed in your smell.

“Go harder,” you wailed. “Fuck, Sans, just go harder. Fuck me. HARDER!”

With that, Sans slammed inside you one last time and you felt his member pulsate inside you. Something was definitely erupting. Something hot that seemed to disappear instantly. Sans pulled out and collapsed on top of you, his face burying into your chest.

You looped a tired arm around his shoulder, your other hand petting his head affectionately. You were both sweaty and out of breath.

“What was the stuff you shot inside me?” you asked after a moment of silence. Sans propped his head up to look at you.

“Bonegranate juice,” he grinned. You smacked the back of his head with a huff. He chuckled.

“Relax. Monsters can’t reproduce with humans. If you were a monster, that stuff would have absorbed into your soul and impregnated you if you so desired. But human souls are so strong there’s no chance for monsters to get in there.”

“You only get pregnant if you want to?” you asked. Now that was a feature you would have liked humans to obtain with evolution.

Sans sighed tiredly.

“Listen, kiddo. I’ll give you a lesson in monster birds and bees. But some other time.” He rolled off of you to spoon you from behind, his face pressed to the nape of your neck. You relaxed in his hold.

Flowey’s words came back to you eventually. You were now Sans’ but you didn’t trust him yet. It was a fucked up scenario. Still, you closed your eyes, you could just enjoy this moment while it lasted. You felt Sans’ breathing tickle your neck and smiled fondly.

“We’re so lucky Papyrus is not home,” you chuckled. You could only imagine how scandalized he would've been if he had heard you.

“Oh he’s home alright. He always comes home early on Tuesdays.”

Oh. Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no plot this time. You must be soooo disappointed you got a 2500-word smut of you and Sans instead. So sorry.
> 
> Also, from here onwards the "Possessive Sans" -tag will come into play. Oh, Rey, what did you get yourself into.
> 
> And finally, leave a comment. Call me a dirty auntie. Tell me that what I'm writing is utter trash. Anything will be received with a loud "hooray!".


	8. Books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to take a break for at least two days buut my brain said nope and here we are. Enjoy.

Walking out of Sans’ bedroom, you went to the living room where Papyrus was leisurely watching TV. The skeleton seemed to be clueless as for what had happened in the bedroom. He turned to you with a wide smile.

“Hello, Rey,” he greeted. “Sounds like you had an intense training session with my brother up there! Seems like you’re a good sport, asking him to go harder on his attacks and all.”

“Y-yeah,” you agreed awkwardly. Well, this beat having Papyrus figure out what you had actually been doing. Sans had fallen asleep on the bed and you assumed he’d be out for quite some time. It was the perfect timing to do some research.

You walked out of the house and to the library. It was getting a bit dark outside and when you stepped in, the librarian gave you a surprised look.

“We’re just about to close,” he told you apologetically. You looked troubled. Time to bring out your persuasion skills.

“I have something very important to research,” you pleaded. “It’s for my work. I’ll get fired if I’m not done tomorrow.” You felt a bit bad for lying but this was important. You needed to do this without Sans watching over you like a hawk. The librarian gave you a long look before sighing.

“Fine. Just lock up when you’re done, will you?”

You gave him a grateful smile and walked to the shelves. When you heard him leave, you took a deep breath. You needed a plan of action. And for that, you needed information. You decided to start with the history section and took out all the books you could find that seemed somewhat useful.

In a couple of hours, you had pieced together the history of monsters, pre-war and post-war. There was a reason you didn’t know about them. Monsters were a small people located in a string of villages deep inside the dense forests of modern day Canada. From there, only few had wandered away to the rest of the world.

Also, to your great amusement, some of those monsters who happened to leave were an ice monster family who, to the last of the monsters’ knowledge, resided somewhere in the Himalayas. Another piece of information that caught your interest was the fact that some water-residing monsters had left and had last been heard of from the Loch Ness lake. This explained some things.

Nonetheless, the humans had discovered the monsters’ existence around 750 A.C. After realizing the monsters' ability to absorb human souls and gain power, the small tribe that had found them had started a war to annihilate them. They had been afraid of the monsters’ powers. The war had been short and bloody. After being defeated, the monsters had been sealed underground with a magic spell.

But this was where it stopped making sense. Humans couldn’t wield magic; that fact had been told you countless of times by now. Then, who cast the spell? Was there a monster who had cooperated with the humans? Someone who had betrayed the monsters? Furthermore, why hadn't the humans just killed them all? You frowned and feverishly wrote down everything you found out about the war. As for now, you didn't have any answers.

You could see how the monsters had been forgotten. After being sealed, the monsters' existence had probably mainly been passed on orally as a part of the folklore of the tribe that fought them. And little by little, it had been dismissed as a myth and forgotten. When settlers came to Canada a few centuries later, they never learnt the little secret that surrounded Mt. Ebott. Only a legend remained that those who climbed the mountain never returned.

A human had fallen some time after the war. They had been adopted by the King and Queen and taken care of as their own. However, in only a few years after they had fallen, they fell ill and died. Asriel, the Prince of the realm, crossed the barrier with their body and returned gravely injured. He didn’t survive either. After that, the King had established a new policy of collecting the souls of anyone who fell down to destroy the barrier. The Queen had left shortly after and had never been seen again.

Only small mentions of the other humans that fell before you were available. No dates or other information, just implications that they had all died and their souls had been harvested. They amounted to six. They only needed one last soul to shatter the barrier.

Your soul.

You took a deep breath and closed the book. Was Sans going to hand you over to Asgore? Was Papyrus going to hand you over? Was Undyne going to come here and take you to him? And lastly, was Flowey’s ultimate goal to do that as well?

You shrunk a bit on your seat. Obviously, you couldn’t trust anyone in here, but now it was even more obvious, knowing that your soul was the last piece and when you died, the monsters would go free after a millennium of imprisonment.

It was getting dark outside but you still wanted to keep going. You read a bunch of books of monster anatomy next.

Monsters reproduced with something called a soul link. While outwardly the process looked identical to mammal mating, when the male monsters reached their climax, their genitalia shot out substance called soul leak. That substance would absorb into the female’s body and reach their soul. With the consent of the female monster, she would become pregnant and a link would be established between the two monsters.

After a monster child was born, the parents’ soul power would gradually leak into their child’s until they reached adulthood. The parent monsters would then die. Otherwise, monsters didn’t seem to age after reaching maturity. Male-male and female-female couples (as well as any non-binary couples), while widely accepted and recognized as equals to male-female couples, couldn’t reproduce. Furthermore, monster children that lost their parents would get stuck to the stage of development they had reached thus far.

Humans and monsters had no known offspring and effects of pregnancy as a result of monster-human intercourse were unknown and speculated impossible because of the strength of the human soul. Well, that was one weight off your shoulders. At least you couldn’t give birth to a human-monster hybrid.

You had dug up a lot of information but you had yet to find anything about resetting. Flowey had told you this was Sans’ goal with you, to absorb your soul and be able to reset. But you couldn’t find anything about it. Nothing indicated that anyone in here had ever had that kind of power or even knew what it was. Had Flowey been lying to you? Well, you wouldn’t be surprised if he had.

“So this is where my human ran off to.”

You jumped a bit and turned around in your seat. You saw Sans looking at you with an amused expression. You sighed.

“I’ve told you not to scare me like that.” But this reminded you, what the hell was with Sans’ ability to teleport anyway? You got up and folded your notes. You walked up to Sans with a meek smile. He gave you a small, boney peck on the cheek.

“Sorry, Rey. I was just spooked _right out of my skin_ when I woke up and you were nowhere to be seen.” He winked. You rolled your eyes.

“No you were not. You can follow my scent, you knew truly well I hadn’t gone far,” you huffed, ignoring the joke. But your heart still hummed in content when Sans wrapped an arm around your waist.

“Whatcha reading about?” he asked curiously.

“Monster history, monster anatomy, that kind of stuff. Trying to understand this world a little better,” you shrugged. You decided to leave out the part about resetting. Luckily, Sans didn’t seem to be suspecting anything.

“Didn’t know you were the academic kind,” he hummed as you showed him the notes in your hand. You chuckled.

“I suck at most of studying. It’s not that I’m not capable, it’s just that I’m usually not interested,” you explained. You were a bit of an underachiever. And looking at Sans and his general way of being, you suspected he was one as well.

“Papyrus wants us to come home for dinner,” Sans told you and grinned, totally non-apologetic about the fact you were to suffer through another night of his cooking.

“Let me guess, spaghetti?” you winced.

“You got that right. But don’t worry. I’ll take you to Grillby’s afterwards. Can’t have you turn into a skeleton. Being a skeleton is my job, not yours,” he winked.

“I’d make a darn cute skeleton though,” you argued with a raised eyebrow. “He thought we were training earlier, by the way. He seems to be completely oblivious.”

“My brother’s not… Well-versed when it comes to relationships,” Sans admitted with a shrug.

“Oh, and you are?” you teased. You saw a faint blue blush appear on his face.

“I’ve, uh… Grasped the concept during the last few days.”

You giggled a bit but then grew a bit more serious.

“Was that your first…?” you asked carefully. At that, Sans grinned.

“I’ve done it before. Just not with a human.”

You nodded. For a virgin, Sans seemed to be too on top of things. But did this mean you were the first person he had grown attached to?

“And I’ve done it before. Just not with a monster,” you countered and you saw his grin get a bit stiffer.

“Yeah, let’s drop that,” he told you and you felt his arm tighten a bit around you. Right. Sans was a possessive skeleton. You circled your arms around his neck and leaned in to whisper.

“Don’t worry. You’re still the best skeleton I have ever fucked,” you teased and he grumbled a little.

“Kiddo. Stop playing with fire,” he muttered and you giggled a bit. But you let it be… For now. Somehow, seeing the usually so laid back and nonchalant skeleton get worked up by the thought of someone else touching you made you feel all giddy inside.

You watched over Sans’ unsatisfied face and wondered if the other truly had ulterior motives. But you couldn’t find any information about resetting.

“Hey. What’s up with you appearing out of nowhere? Do you have teleportation skills or something?” you asked. Sans chuckled.

“I just know a lot of shortcuts,” he offered harmlessly.

“Shortcuts?” you inquired skeptically and tilted your head.

“Shortcuts. You know, knowing a shorter way to your destination. Geez, kiddo, pick up a dictionary every now and then.”

“Ha ha, very funny,” you drawled. “I’ve picked up my fair share of…” you trailed off.

A dictionary.

You had shuffled through a respectable number of books in this library but you hadn’t checked a single dictionary. You glanced at Sans. He was giving you a mischievous look. Had he given you that hint on purpose or was it just dumb luck? Nonetheless, you haphazardly gathered the books on your desk and handed them to Sans.

“Be a dear and take these back to the house. I’ll search a couple of more books and be right with you, okay?” You gave him a small peck on the lips. Well, teeth. He shrugged and obediently took the books outside. Either he didn’t know what was going on or he was a good actor. Nonetheless, after Sans had left you dashed to the shelves containing dictionaries and took one out. You shuffled through the pages but found nothing about resetting. Frowning, you took another dictionary, one that seemed a bit newer than the first one.

You shuffled to the R-page, and paused.

_“Reset – The theoretical concept of undoing a timeline and starting over. Its existence remains unproven. Check: Quantum physics. Check: W.D. Gaster.”_

There it was. You had a piece of the puzzle in your hands.

“Rey, Papyrus is calling me and saying he wants us home now,” Sans called to you from the front door.

Haphazardly, you slammed the dictionary shut and took it with you.

You left the librarian a note thanking him for his assistance and telling him you’d return the books you had borrowed the following day. You then locked up and walked outside, feeling a bit more contented now. You had a little more information. Not a whole lot, but something.

Sans was waiting for you outside. He took the dictionary from you and added it to the pile of books in his hand.

“I didn’t mean that whole dictionary thing literally,” he grinned, and you gave him a shrug.

“Well, it could be beneficial to have around. I hear a lot of words I haven't heard anywhere before.”

Sans didn’t comment on it further. He carried the books back to the house and to his room. He placed them on his desk and sighed.

“Why are books so heavy?” he complained. He took the dictionary in his hands and shuffled through it. “I mean, it’s just paper, right? How is paper so heavy? Carrying this stuff around makes me hungry.” He tore off two random pages from the dictionary and ate them. Trust Sans to do the strangest things imaginable.

You sat down on the bed and shook your head.

“You’re going to explain that to the librarian,” you threatened playfully. Sans merely smirked and put the book down.

“I’ll go, uh, lend a hand to Papyrus. Maybe the spaghetti can be salvaged into something edible.” He winked and left, leaving you alone in the room.

You waited until you heard Sans’ footsteps go downstairs before going back to the dictionary.

Excitedly, you shuffled to the Q-page. Time to find out what all of this resetting business was about.

Only, you were met with the sight of a torn page. Your eyes darted to the closed door. Sans had eaten the page. You desperately checked the W-page, just to see it missing as well. The color was draining from your face.

Sans had done that on purpose. He knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens! Dun dun dun!
> 
> Comments keep me going. Comments and coffee. I can take care of the coffee part myself but comments are up to you guys. Leave one. See what happens. I'm a nice auntie.


	9. Date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yall, time for an update. I know, I just keep updating daily but what can I say, my life's boring. But tomorrow I'll take a night off, promise!

You got seated across Sans nervously. As expected, the dinner hadn’t been edible and Sans had brought you to the bar as promised. You looked around. The bar was quite busy as it was late evening, monsters were drinking and singing joyfully. You could swear most of them were dogs. At least they looked like dogs.

“Order anything you like, babe,” Sans told you with a wink. “I’ll pay.”

You blushed a little at the pet name and when a huge flaming monster you assumed to be Grillby came out, you decided on a cheeseburger. You had missed having a good burger for dinner.

“I’ll have the same. And make it extra nice for my girl,” Sans told the bartender. The flaming monster gave you a mysterious smile and went to the back room. Sans smirked at you and took out a comb. He scraped it across his scalp, creating a very uncomfortable sound.

“Sans, you don’t have hair,” you pointed out with a wince. The sound was giving you goosebumps.

“That’s the joke,” he grinned but pocketed the comb nonetheless. You shifted on your seat nervously and gave Sans a small look, again thinking of earlier tonight. It seemed like he knew a lot more than he let on. You barely believed it was a coincidence he had eaten those exact pages of the dictionary. But did he know you were onto him or had he just tried to make sure you wouldn’t get onto him?

For now, playing dumb seemed to be the best option. You could go to the library another day and try to find other books of quantum physics and that mysterious person named Gaster.

“About time you take me out on a date. Usually people go on a date first and then fuck,” you told him with a playful smile. You could see him blush just a little.

“Well, what can I say. I’m a real unconventional skeleton,” Sans hummed. “But I hope you realize that you’re not some exotic human fuck to me. I don’t take girls out for dinner unless I really dig them.”

He reached to grab your hand. His eyes were suddenly dark, and his pupils disappeared. “And you ought to place some trust in the guy you belong to.”

A violent shudder ran through your whole body. You stared into the black void that was Sans’ eyes and wondered what to do next. It sounded like a threat.

“Likewise. I don’t let guys call me theirs and stick around after fucking them just to stab them in the back,” you countered bravely. Sans looked a little surprised at that. His pupils returned and his hand in yours trembled a little.

Finally, Sans pulled back his hand and crossed his arms. He took a leisure position on his seat, leaning back and gave you a small grin. But it didn’t look authentic. It seemed like both of you were keeping some secrets from one another.

The food came out a moment later.

“Bone appetit,” Sans told you and you tried to smile.

You couldn’t let this be. You needed to find out who W.D. Gaster was and how resetting worked. Then, you could figure out if you could really trust Sans or if you needed to flee. You bit your lip thoughtfully. You suddenly weren’t hungry anymore. 

“Rey. Eat up,” Sans told you after he had finished half of his burger and you still hadn’t touched yours. You shook your head slowly.

“Not hungry,” you sighed. Sans gave you an unsatisfied look and got up just to sit down next to you. He took your burger in his hands and took a large bite out of it.

“See? It’s not poisoned,” he tried to joke. You rolled your eyes. That wasn’t the issue here. The issue was that you were dating a skeleton you didn’t trust, who by the looks of it also didn’t trust you.

“Rey,” Sans sighed and held out the burger in front of your face. “Eat. Or I’ll get worried and will be forced to skip work to look after your health,” he threatened. It sounded playful but you knew he could fully well do it. So you took a small bite. It tasted delicious.

Your stomach grumbled and before you knew it, you had taken the burger from Sans and were wolfing it down. It was the first proper meal you’d eaten ever since you fell to this cursed place. Lately, it had been terrible pasta and cinnamon bunnies.

“That’s my girl,” he encouraged and petted your back.

“What are you, my father?” you asked as you finally put the burger back down. You had almost eaten the whole thing.

“You can call me daddy if you want to.”

“Gross. No.”

Sans chuckled and reached to the other side of the table to grab his own burger. He finished it with a couple of giant bites. The bar around you was getting kind of noisy, the monsters were not going light on the alcohol it seemed.

“Gotta use the bathroom,” Sans told you and leaned to plant a kiss on your forehead as he got on his feet. “Don’t get in trouble while I’m gone.”

You chuckled and waved at him. When the door to the bathroom closed, you leaned back with a sigh. A first date, huh… Even though things were going in the wrong order in your books, having first fucked before going out for dinner, it was still nice to have a night out.

Your eyes landed on a monster by the bar counter. He was looking at you. He looked a bit like a fish and he even had a fin instead of legs. How he walked around, you had no idea.

At least you didn’t until he got up and hopped to you, balancing on his fin.

“Hey, girlie. I couldn’t help but overhear and your voice seems really familiar,” he slurred. You frowned. Putting two and two together really wasn’t that hard. This must’ve been the guy you had called earlier. The one who had wanted to make out with a fish.

“Sorry. I lied. I’m not a fish,” you told him blandly. In case he was too drunk and couldn’t tell.

“Yeah it’s not that. You came here with Sans huh? The guy’s finally settling down huh?” he replied. “I gots to tell you, he’s got a bit of a reputation around here. We see him with different girls occasionally. But he’s never brought a girl out for a date.”

“Uh-huh?” You raised an eyebrow. So Sans fucked a lot of different monsters. And now he had found himself a nice human and gone as far as taking you out.

“You are a cute girl. Not a fish but still. Makes me curious," the fish murmured. He reeked of alcohol. You glanced at the bathroom door. Sans wasn’t back yet.

Suddenly, you got an idea. If Sans wasn’t going to let you read about W. D. Gaster, maybe you could ask the locals.

“Hey, can I talk to you for a moment? Outside?” you asked and attempted a flirty smile. You weren’t very good at it. Flirting had never been your forte.

“It’ll be a freezing day in hell when I don’t agree to leave a bar with a cute girl,” the fish announced and hopped to the door. You followed him out, thinking to yourself that it would be a cold day in hell when you’d ever go close to a raging alcoholic like him without an ulterior motive. When you were outside, you took him to an alleyway behind the bar and pushed him against a wall.

“Who’s W. D. Gaster?” you asked, trying to sound as threatening as possible.

“What?” the fish asked in confusion. “Come on, girlie, don’t we have more interesting things to discuss?” he tried and touched your shoulder.

“No. Listen. I need information. I need to know. Who’s W. D. Gaster?” you tried again, but the fish was too drunk to even register what you were asking. Instead, he turned your positions around and pressed you against the rough bricks of the wall.

“Hey! What are you doing?! Get your hands off me!” you shrieked and tried to bat at his intrusive fins. The fish, while undeniably drunk, was also really heavy and you found yourself incapacitated underneath him. He pushed his gross lips closer to you and attempted to steal a kiss.

“No way dude!” you grunted and elbowed him in the face. “Let go of me!”

Just then, something blue shot past you. The fish man was swung off you and to the ground like a rag doll. You turned your head just to see Sans standing in the alleyway. He had a smirk on his face and one of his eyes was glowing blue.

“You heard the lady,” he lightly told the fish guy, who was painstakingly getting back on his feet. Sans’ grin melted away into a murderous look. “I’ll give you ten seconds to beat it before I’ll give you a bad time.”

You were leaning against the wall. You watched the fish dude. His nose had already gotten bloody from your elbow. You felt kind of bad. It had been your idea to take him out here. You were also feeling a tad afraid. You had never seen Sans use his magic before and only the tiniest bit of it had sent this guy flying.

The man took the hint and quickly limped away and back inside, muttering something about needing a drink for this. You were left alone with Sans who was giving you an unreadable look.

You swallowed thickly. It really had been a bad idea to try and get some information out of the guy. Of course Sans would’ve gotten back eventually and noticed you missing. You hadn’t given any thought as for how to explain why you had left the pub with another guy.

You remained still when Sans walked up to you. He placed a hand on your throat. The grip wasn't hard enough to cut your breathing but definitely enough for you to feel it. You whimpered a bit, but more out of arousal than fear. On some primal level your instincts told you Sans was not going to hurt you.

“I don’t like the game you’re playing here,” Sans growled into your ear with a low voice. You didn’t know if he was addressing the fish guy or the fact you were asking around about W. D. Gaster, or both. You didn’t know how much Sans had heard before interfering.

Your breathing got quicker and you gave Sans a look, challenging him to take out his frustration on you.

“Seems like I can’t leave you alone for a moment. Did you already forget you’re mine?” Sans asked ominously. You felt your pussy get wetter with every word he said.

“Why don’t you remind me?” you asked and grinned breathlessly. But your hand found Sans’ on your throat and squeezed it reassuringly. You hadn’t forgotten.

With that, Sans turned you around and pressed you chest first against the wall. His free hand was already opening your pants while the other hand was holding a steady grip of your throat. A sign of ownership. You moaned and arched your back, eagerly pushing your ass back and grinding it against the front of Sans’ pants.

Sans opened your jeans and pulled the flier down. He then pushed his hand inside your panties without wasting any time. He pushed a couple of his fingers inside you first to bring out some of your moisture. He then started circling them around your clit. You whimpered against the brick wall.

“Sans, someone might hear us,” you breathed, but your cunt clenched at the thought. It made you even more excited. Sans grinned into your ear.

“I want them to hear you scream my name.” Sans’ fingers were fast and unforgiving. You knew you weren’t going to last long. You pressed your hands against the cool bricks, your knuckles white as you moaned and mewled.

“Sans, I’m going crazy,” you whimpered and reached to pull your pants and underwear down to your ankles. You didn’t want to come like this. “Hurry up and fuck me.”

With a swift motion, Sans had pulled down his shorts and it only took him a second to bury himself deep inside your awaiting pussy. A gasp left your mouth and your eyes flew open. You had done it once before, but you still weren’t used to how big he was. Still, you eagerly pushed your hips back until you could feel his hip bones hit your thighs.

“Rey,” Sans moaned and started thrusting in madly. It was going to be short and aggressive and this time, you wanted it that way. You felt Sans’ hand move from your throat to your hair, grabbing a loose fistful and pulling your head back so he could reach your neck and mark it yet again.

You reached a shaky hand to rub yourself in rhythm with the skeleton’s hand pounding. Your eyes were closed and you could hear Sans moan and pant behind you.

“Sans…” you breathed and with one last thrust, you were pushed over the edge. “SANS!” you screamed so loud it was a miracle if the whole town didn’t hear you. You felt your pussy clench around Sans’ cock, squeezing it inside you as your whole body spasmed. Sans kept on ramming through your orgasm, his hold of your hair tightening little by little.

“You’re mine, Rey. Fucking mine,” he growled into your ear. Your every sense was filled with Sans, he was all around you, inside you, whispering to your ear, biting your neck. And when he finally came, you felt his warmth shoot inside you and disappear, just like last time.

Struggling to catch your breath, you rested your forehead against the wall. Sans pressed a few kisses on the nape of your neck before he pulled out.

“Let’s go, Rey,” he told you as he pulled up his pants. It seemed like he needed no time to recover this time around. Maybe it was because he had been out for hours just this evening. You slowly turned around and got properly dressed again.

Sans took your hand and pulled you in for a sweet kiss. You melted into it and rested your head on his shoulder. He petted your hair affectionately and you almost felt like purring.

You hoped Sans wasn’t planning on going back to the bar because you were pretty positive they had heard your encounter just now. And you weren’t up to looking any one of them in the eyes for at least another century.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possessive Sans is back. And smut is back, albeit briefly. Please leave a comment and kudos if you feel like it, they always make me happy!


End file.
